Mirabilia
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Mirabilia, une île de merveilles et de magie, où tout devient possible. Tout? Oui, même ce que nos chers mugiwaras croyaient tous impossible... Anniversaire Soullakh! (très à la bourre, je sais... )


**Eh oui, ça y est, elle est enfin achevée! Presque trois semaines après la date fatidique, Soul ton cadeau d'anniversaire est enfin arrivé! À la bourre, comme toujours! On ne me changera jamais, j'en ai bien peur... TT**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça va te plaire, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Et encore une fois, même si très en retard, un joyeux anniversaire!**

**Je tiens quand même à prévenir que cette fic est un peu du gros n'importe quoi... ^^ Et pour les courageux qui s'aventurent ici, je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece appartient au merveilleux Oda-Kami! Et que quiconque contredise cette affirmation soit puni par l'ordalie ultime! (pourquoi dans ma tête je revois Sanji et son ordalie de l'amour? Oo)**

* * *

**OoO**

Il existait sur Grand Line une île. Bon, certes, sur cet Océan il y en avait beaucoup, et pas des moindres, ayant toutes leurs petites particularités. Mais celle qui nous intéresse ici est une île bien particulière, du nom de Mirabilia, et qui était fort connue pour ses nombreux festivals colorés et enchanteurs. Les éléments, la nature, les planètes, et les merveilles de ce monde y étaient célébrés avec enthousiasme par sa population. Ce jour ci, c'était la fête de la magie. Les rues regorgeaient donc d'étals en tous genre, dont les propriétaires présentaient des tours plus fous les uns que les autres, et ce dans d'originaux costumes étincelants. Prestidigitateurs et hypnotiseurs, charmeurs de serpents et diseuses de bonne aventure se côtoyaient, ravissant les passants de tous âges. Il y avait même quelques casse-têtes à résoudre, pour les esprits plus cartésiens.

Profitant du spectacle, un petit équipage à la notoriété déjà bien avancée s'était séparé en plusieurs groupes, tous allant vers les attractions qui les tentaient le plus. Il s'agissait bien sûr du fameux équipage au Chapeau de Paille, dont le capitaine et son sempiternel sourire avait déjà filé vers les magiciens, les bras emplis de nourriture et suivit par leur petit médecin, excité comme devant une barbe à papa. Très vite, le sniper se joignit à eux, clamant haut et fort à ses camarades - qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux - qu'il était lui même un enchanteur professionnel. Même que lorsque sa grandiose carrière était encore en cours, il se faisait appeler Usopp le Magnifique!

Le musicien de l'équipage quand à lui s'était dirigé vers une charmeuse de serpents, intrigué par la maîtrise que la musique permettait d'avoir sur l'animal. Cela lui donnait des idées pour quelques attaques... Et puis aussi, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait d'une très jolie jeune femme. Attiré par cette dernière, Sanji s'était joint à lui avant de rentrer illico au bercail, et non sans se dandiner comme à son habitude, lorsque la navigatrice aux cheveux de braise l'avait rappelé, lui demandant de l'accompagner voir la diseuse de bonne aventure. Un commentaire désobligeant de Zoro atteint entre deux ses oreilles, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la pique.

Pendant que les deux idiots se chamaillaient, Robin, étrangement suivie par Franky, se dirigeait avec son fameux petit sourire vers les casse-têtes et énigmes. En sentant les regards très étonnés de ses camarades, le cyborg avait prétexté qu'en tant que charpentier de l'équipage, il se trouvait intéressé par l'agencement des ''casse-binette''. Au moins, cette petite surprise avait eut le mérite de faire taire leurs deux abrutis, qui se séparèrent, le bretteur se dirigeant aussitôt vers le stand des boissons, dont il revint avec une bouteille de «bière au beurre maison, spéciale Harry Potter» dixit le vendeur, même si le vert n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il avait vu ''bière'' dessus, alors il avait pris! Puis il s'était tourné vers les avaleurs de sabres. Histoire de varier un peu...

Du côté de Luffy, les tours s'enchaînaient, devant les yeux ébahis des trois pirates.

\- Wah c'est trop cool! Comment vous avez fait ça!?

\- Ah ça jeune homme, c'est un secret! Si je révèle mes tours, la magie disparaît!

\- Argh! Alors dites pas! Je veux plus savoir! , fit l'excité avec un air presque paniqué.

Le prestidigitateur lança ensuite une carte, puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre... les faisant voler et revenir comme des boomerangs. Il continua ainsi encore une bonne heure, et lorsqu'il fut à cours de tours inédits, la joyeuse bande partit d'un air excité vers l'hypnotiseur, ayant capté un peu plus tôt dans une conversation que celui près de l'église était formidable.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres! Ils doivent pas rater ça!

Et ainsi ils retrouvèrent un peu tout le monde, dispersés aux quatre coins de la Grand Place. Luffy braillait à son équipage de le suivre, parce que ça allait être ''trop cool'', et que c'était ''trop bien les trucs de dingues qu'il fait, c'est la dame qui l'a dit en passant!''. Chopper le suivait de près, sa petite bouille enthousiaste finissant de convaincre ses compagnons.

Puis Sanji se détacha des casse-tête, où il était allé rejoindre leur archéologue, un sac à la main et l'air assez satisfait.

\- J'ai une surprise pour le Marimo en rentrant, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer...

\- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça?!

Le sabreur avait démarré au quart de tour. Connaissant son rival, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Le blond le toisa d'un air insolent.

\- Mais non pas du tout! Par contre comme je l'ai dit c'est une surprise, donc mystère tant qu'on est pas arrivés au bateau.

\- Si c'est un des machins de réflexion que t'es allé voir tout à l'heure et que tu me ramènes pour te foutre du temps que je vais mettre à trouver la solution, je te préviens je te le fais bouffer!

\- Oh, c'est quoi?! C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi!? Dis Sanji, c'est quoi?!

\- Du calme le chewing-gum, sinon pas de viande ce soir!

Le capitaine se tut de suite, un air horrifié sur le visage.

\- Tch.» fit Zoro d'un air renfrogné, toujours agacé par la provocation du cuistot.

Une fois la bande à nouveau réunie, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le fameux magicien. Ce dernier, du haut de son estrade, commençait à peine sa nouvelle séance, la foule déjà bien dense devant son annonciateur.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs! Pour vous aujourd'hui, le grand, l'unique...

Il y eut un roulement de tambour, l'assistance attendant avec impatience l'entrée de l'artiste.

\- Sébastian...

Les souffles se suspendirent, les yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu et l'excitation monta d'un cran.

\- Castellanos!

Un banjo joua un air hispanisant, alors qu'un homme faisait irruption sur la petite scène, son chapeau tiré pour saluer ses spectateurs.

\- Pff... Quelle mise en scène, j'te jure...

\- Fermes là Zoro!

\- Oui Marimo, tais toi donc et laisses les demoiselles apprécier!

\- Tch.

Quelques marches au dessus de leurs têtes, l'hypnotiseur continuait son introduction.

\- Bien le bonjour cher public! Alors alors, vous voulez voir les pouvoirs de l'hypnose, la magnificence de l'influence d'un esprit sur l'autre... Le mystère de l'induction d'idées...?

Tous (bon d'accord, _presque_ tous) répondirent en coeur, dans une clameur enthousiaste.

\- OUI!

\- C'est merveilleux mes amis! Pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel démontrer mes pouvoirs. Alors? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui veut se porter volontaire?

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent, tandis que d'autres restaient contre les flancs, leurs propriétaires intimidés par l'idée de monter sur scène ou préférant voir plutôt que de faire l'expérience par eux même. Le plus excité de tous était bien évidemment Luffy, et il bondissait sur ses pieds, étirant ses bras le plus possible au dessus des têtes en agitant ces derniers dans tous les sens.

\- Moi, moi, moi! Hé M'sieur! Moi! Moi!

\- Aller, on va prendre... oh mais que d'enthousiasme! Je vois un jeune homme qui me semble particulièrement excité au premier rang! Montez donc nous rejoindre sur scène!

À ces mots, le garçon au chapeau de paille avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- OUAIS! Hahahahaha! Génial, j'arrive!

Et il se propulsa littéralement sur scène, manquant de renverser le magicien, avant de se planter devant lui, son sourire banane toujours à l'affiche.

\- Ah non mais je parlais du jeune homme aux cheveux verts là, qui lève la main frénétiquement depuis tout à l'heure... Vous, vous êtes, euh... comment dire... un peu _trop_ excité...

Ledit jeune homme qui ''levait la main frénétiquement'' ouvrit grand son oeil unique, s'apprêtant à répliquer que non, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé: ils s'était débattu avec son comparse aux cheveux blonds, qui, plié de rire devant sa déconfiture avait eu la bonne idée d'agiter le bras du sabreur en hurlant. Il fallait pas confondre! Mais malheureusement pour lui sa bouche fut couverte par la main du cuisinier, qui un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres et aidé de la navigatrice, poussa son compagnon sur la scène.

Zoro fut donc amené sous les clameurs de la foule en grimaçant, tandis que Luffy était ''aidé'' à descendre de l'estrade par pas moins que Franky, Chopper en Heavy Point et les multiples bras de Robin, le brun criant que ce n'était pas juste et que lui aussi voulait être hypnotisé, avant de marmonner quelque chose sonnant étrangement comme: ''pas juste... voleur de place...''

Puis finalement, par un quelconque miracle, le calme revint à peu près et l'artiste put commencer son numéro. Il fit donc assoir son cobaye sur une chaise face à l'audience et commença par les tours classiques: les doigts qui collent, l'oubli d'un chiffre, j'en passe et des meilleures. Puis il arriva vers les tours plus corsés mais donc beaucoup plus amusants. Ainsi, il provoqua un fou rire général (Sanji ne s'étant d'ailleurs pas privé de l'escargo-caméra pour ce moment unique) lorsque le magicien lui fit oublier son chromosome Y. Et c'est hilares que les Chapeau de Paille assistèrent au spectacle du grand Démon d'East Blue... se comportant comme une fragile fillette, puis comme une femme fatale, puis comme un gentil naïf. Le sabreur se prêta ensuite à de belles imitations toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres: une jolie de son capitaine où il joua les excités quelques minutes, divers animaux et le magicien le fit même danser!

Autant dire que Castellanos avait été aimable de lui faire tout oublier en un claquement de doigts, sinon sa fierté en aurait pris un véritable coup.

Puis pour relever un peu la chose, l'artiste fit parler le vert comme s'il était un scientifique de renom, lui faisant dire des choses qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Des théories complexes et retorses, de la physique quantique à la médecine, et puis il réveilla le bretteur. Le pauvre était complètement paumé. Puis il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et il se dirigea en toute hâte vers les escaliers pour descendre au plus vite de l'estrade.

Hélas (enfin pour lui 8D), Sebastian Castellanos le devança et le fit rester encore un peu.

\- Ne partez pas tout de suite mon cher ami! Le spectacle ne fait que commencer. Mesdames et Messieurs, pour rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes, j'ai décidé de réaliser l'hypnose instantanée de deux personnes. Prenons... tiens le jeune homme devant! Oui vous, Monsieur, avec les cheveux blonds!

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... » lâcha Zoro.

Eh oui, le deuxième candidat n'était autre que son rival de toujours.

\- Bien, mes amis!

\- On est _pas _tes amis! » lâchèrent les deux comparses d'un ton menaçant et le visage sombre.

\- Euh... o-oui d'accord! Je-je vois! Euh... a-alors veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plaît...

Deux grognements résignés et simultanés lui répondirent, puis nos deux zozos se dirigèrent chacun vers une chaise. La même. Pour laquelle ils commencèrent à se battre. D'abord gentiment, au pierre-papier-ciseaux, puis un peu plus violemment, ne parvenant à trouver une quelconque entente. Alors le prestidigitateur fit ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire: les hypnotiser pour qu'ils cessent leurs pitreries.

\- À mon claquement de doigt vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde!

_Clac!_

\- Oh tiens salut Jiji! Je me disais, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé tous les deux. On va boire un verre?

_Jiji?! Eux, parler?! Eux, boire un verre?!_

\- Oh, bonne idée Zoro: c'est avec plaisir!

\- Keuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! » fut la réaction transpirante d'intelligence de Franky et Usopp.

\- Oh c'est trop classe! Il est trop fort ce mec! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait?! Hein, dites!? Oh, je le veux dans mon équipage!

\- NON LUFFY, HORS DE QUESTION!

Et une bosse sur le crâne du capitaine, une!

\- Maaaaaais...

\- J'ai dit non! Cela dit, ce serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée de savoir faire ça, ça réduirait un peu les décibels sur le navire...

Et pendant que la foule applaudissait et que le joyeux équipage dissertait sur les prouesses de l'hypnotiseur, les deux ''volontaires'' descendaient tranquillement de la scène, bras dessus bras dessous et riant à pleine gorge.

Laissant derrière eux un petit monde trop estomaqué pour réagir à leur départ, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus proche, se disputant gentiment pour savoir qui serait le bien heureux qui payerait un coup à l'autre. Oui, il est fort Castellanos. Très fort...

\- Attends, j'ai, une idée: je paye celle ci et tu payes la prochaine, ça te va?

\- Ok, ça me semble correct. » fit joyeusement le vert.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers le comptoir avant de déclarer en choeur:

\- Barman! Deux bières!

\- Et c'est ma tournée! » ajouta aussitôt le blond.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps là, alors que l'artiste saluait la foule en délire et ne réalisant pas l'étendue réelle de la prouesse qu'il venait de réaliser, le reste de l'équipage se rendait compte d'un certain petit détail:

\- Mais au fait... Ils sont passés où les deux autres?

**OoO**

Les cadavres de bouteille s'étaient empilés sur la table, les deux pirates n'ayant pas pu résister à renouveler leurs boissons afin de prolonger le temps passé en la compagnie de leur récemment devenu meilleur ami. Ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à trinquer à nouveau entre deux éclats de rire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face Nami, qui était enfin parvenue à les retrouver.

\- Les gars, désolée de couper court à ce merveilleux moment mais on doit repartir, le log est rechargé.

\- Oh. » firent les deux, déçus.

Devant leur mine déconfite, la rousse se sentit obligée de préciser qu'ils pourraient toujours parler sur le bateau, leur rendant aussitôt le sourire.

**OoO**

Trois jours plus tard, Nami se tournait vers sa comparse aux cheveux de jais.

\- Dis, quand ce Sebastian Castellanos a hypnotisé les deux idiots... Il n'a pas précisé pendant combien de temps ça ferait effet...

L'archéologue lui offrit un de ses petits sourires.

\- Tu ne les aimes pas ainsi, Navigatrice-san?

\- Eh bien, au début si. Mais maintenant ça me donne froid dans le dos. C'est comme si ce n'étaient plus vraiment eux, d'une certaine manière...

Un léger rire lui répondit, et la rouquine tourna les yeux vers ses deux nakamas, occupés à parler avec calme.

\- Non mais sérieusement, avoue quand même que c'est flippant, là!

Et puis, au moment même où les mots quittaient sa bouche, un nouveau miracle se produisit: leur excité de capitaine, qui était jusqu'alors en train de jouer au lancer de ballon avec Usopp et Chopper, se propulsa pour rattraper la balle lui ayant échappé. Droit sur le duo d'amis. Qui fut éjecté fissa à la mer. Chopper plongea à leur suite, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas nager, et ce furent donc Usopp et Franky qui durent remonter les quatre hommes passés par dessus bord.

Crachant de l'eau salée et jurant contre leur abruti de capitaine, Zoro et Sanji se redressèrent tant bien que mal et se firent face un instant avant de déclarer au même instant:

\- Qu'est ce que t'as tronche de cactus?

\- Qu'est ce que t'as sourcil de merde?

Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis:

\- Oh, ils sont redevenus normaux... Oh Dieu merci! J'en pouvais plus!

Et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, la navigatrice se retint d'en coller une bonne aux deux meilleurs ennemis de l'équipage, mais pour quelques minutes seulement: il fallait pas pousser non plus!

Et la vie ''normale'' reprit son court sur le Thousand Sunny, Sanji se dirigeant vers ses deux mellorines et Zoro vers la réserve pour se servir un peu de saké, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblant être conscient de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ces derniers jours, ce qui au fond n'était peut être pas plus mal...

\- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!

Le vert était ressorti aussi sec de la cuisine, tenant à la main une bouteille verrouillée par un étrange mécanisme. En voyant ce dernier, le blond ne put retenir un immense sourire assez provoquant.

\- Oh, ça? Tu te souviens, j'avais une petite surprise pour toi. Et ben c'était ça!

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette saloperie?!

\- Un casse tête. Pour empêcher les cons comme toi d'ouvrir toutes mes bouteilles.

\- Cuistot de mes deux... JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER!

Oui, décidément, tout était bien revenu à la normale.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'au moment où un certain gamin au chapeau de paille ne débarque avec une montre suspendue à un fil et en clamant haut et fort qu'à son claquement de doigts, les deux rivaux de la bande tomberaient éperduement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et comble de la malchance (chance?), le gamin chapeauté réussit miraculeusement son tour d'hypnose, et du premier coup, mes amis! La bataille se transforma ainsi en baiser passionné sous les regards éberlués de tout l'équipage tandis que le capitaine riait à pleine dents, trouvant le spectacle très ''amusant''.

Un bon bain d'eau salée pour nos deux idiots puis une grosse bosse sur le crâne de Luffy plus tard, et le cuisinier et le bretteur étaient revenus à eux.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de prendre tous deux une teinte rouge pivoine, pour ensuite pousser un hurlement à en faire trembler le bateau. Crachant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et frottant fébrilement leurs langues, les deux hommes tentèrent de se nettoyer tant bien que mal la bouche, sous les rires du brun au chapeau qui se prit aussi sec une nouvelle bosse, rapidement accompagnée d'un bon coup de tatane dans la figure et d'un plat de lame simultanés.

Robin laissa échapper un léger sourire: ce n'était pas trop tôt! Même si elle aurait préféré que cela se produise en toute volonté des deux protagonistes...

_Tant pis, le temps se chargera de faire le travail, je suppose._

**OoO**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini. Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais j'espère que ça t'auras plu! Pas de lemon, désolée, mais j'ai tout bonnement pas réussi à caser de vraie romance dans cette fic, y'aurait peut être eut matière à, mais les seules idées que j'avais pour en caser s'inséraient pas très bien dans l'histoire je trouvais... Donc y'a juste la petite allusion à la toute fin ^^**

**M'enfin voilà, j'espère que c'était bien quand même et** **encore un bon anniversaire à toi!**

**Quand aux autres, j'espère que ça vous aura plu également, et merci d'être passés par là!**

**À la prochaine!**

**Update: J'ai oublié de préciser (oui parce qu'en plus d'être retardataire, mademoiselle a un cerveau de poisson rouge ^^): Sebastian Castellanos... certain(e)s connaissent peut être la référence (un smoothie à celui ou celle qui devinera! ;)) mais cette fois, c'est un ami qui ma filé l'idée après un beau gros délire sur ce nom, qui on a trouvé, faisait très prestidigitateur XD Quand aux casse tête à bouteilles... il paraît que ça existe Oo Le mec qui a inventé ça devait être un énorme sadique! XD ... Et oui, j'ai updaté juste pour ces deux conneries! :p**


End file.
